


Genus, Playboy, Philanthropist, Pokemon Creator?

by FemSanzo291



Series: Marvel X Pokemon [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Collage, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: Anthony Edward Stark, Genus, Playboy, Philanthropist, Pokemon Creator. Meat the man behind the first Artificial Pokemon - Porygon!
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Series: Marvel X Pokemon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169798
Kudos: 4





	Genus, Playboy, Philanthropist, Pokemon Creator?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from me writing the next chapter of my [other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751246/chapters/51894223) Pokemon crossover and then started spiraling out of control. So this is going to be a series of short works that gets updated as I feel like, but I do plan on coming back to this.

Tony Stark sat at his desk in his crappy dorm with a shiny Umbreon laying beside him. He was working on the code for what he hoped would help him win the Robotics competitions and stay out of his father’s ire. It was bad enough that his Eevee had evolved without the aid of the pricy stones that he was expected to use as a Stark. He liked his Umbreon much better than the options that he’d have if he went with the stones anyway, but that meant that his father had decided that he wasn’t living up to his name.

When a knock came at the do his Umbreon jumped up and the rings on its body started to glow. Tony looked over at the door and waited for whoever was on the other side to say something. He wasn’t getting up to unlock the door unless he had to. 

“Tony, open up!” Tony Stark’s only friend, James Rhodes, yelled from the other side of the door. The Umbreon returned to laying next to Tony. 

Tony turns back to his computer as he yells back, “Just use the key I gave you!” 

There was an exasperated noise before the sound of keys in the lock. The door opened to show James Rhodes and his partner Pokemon, a Larvitar. The Larvitar ran up to the Umbreon and sat down next to it. 

“What’s up, Rhodey, Addy?” Tony leaned over and rubbed the Larvitar’s head.

Rhodey shut the door before answering, “You cannot stay in here all day, you need to go eat something.” 

“After I finish this,” Tony says typing away at the computer. He was relatively close to finishing the thing and was determined to do so before he took any beaks. 

“Tony, you haven’t been out of your room in days. You need to take a break. Your work will still be here when we get back.” 

“It will, but my ideas won't.” Tony shoots back. He keeps his back to Rhodes.

“How long has it been since Freddy was out of the dorm?” The Umbreon perks up at the sound of his name.

Tony stops typing for a few seconds before answering, “A few days. Freddy knows how to use the litter box in my bathroom, I’ve fed him twice a day, so I don’t see the problem.” 

“Tony both you and Freddy need to get out of this crap little dorm and get some exercise.” Rhodey was starting to get frustrated and had to remind himself that he was only sixteen.

“No, I don’t.” 

“But you’re not denying that Freddy needs to get out?” 

“No, he does. You can take him.” Tony keeps on working on the code.

“You could.” 

“Nope, too busy. Freddy go take a walk with Rhodey.” Freddy stands and bumps its head into Rhodey’s legs. Rhodey sighs in defeat and takes the two Pokemon out for a walk. Freddy stays close to his side as Addy runs off. They make it to the closest large greenspace quickly and without an incident.

“At least you’re better behaved than you’re trainer.” He rubs the Umbreon's head. It gives a soft cry before casing after Rodey’s Larvitar. Rhodey stays where he was at the edge of the area, knowing that both pokemon would come back when they were tired. It took roughly half an hour for the two Pokemon to return and when they did Rhodey headed straight back to the dorms. 

When he opened Tony’s room the kid wasn’t there anymore. Rhodey went into the room and looked around for anything that was missing. When he noticed that the stack of floppy disks that had been next to the desk was a lot shorter, he sighed. He pulls a Pokeball from his pocket. “Addy return.” The red light shoots out and engulfs the Larvitar. 

Rhodes turns back around and heads out of the dorm with the Umbreon at his side. "Freddy, do you have any idea where your trainer has gone?" Rhodey asks.

The Umbreon bounds ahead and Rhodey follows. After a few seconds, Rhodey realizes that Freddy was leading him to the mech-e labs. Of course, that's where Tony would have gone. The two make it up to the third floor where the labs reside and as soon as they opened the door they could see Tony sitting at one of the back workspaces with a red and blue polyhedral creature on the desk in front of him. 

Freddy makes it over to Tony first and lays his front paws on his leg. This causes Tony to look down and see the Pokemon before turning to see Rhodey standing there. The red and blue thing turns to look at Rhodey when Tony does. 

"Rhodey come look at this! I made an artificial Pokemon completely using computer code." Tony gives Rhodey a bright smile as he comes over.

"A Pokemon?"

Tony nods so hard Rhodey was afraid it was going to fall off his shoulders. "Yep! I'm hoping they'll let it into the robotics competition, but if not I have that over there." Tony pointed at a claw on an arm that was probably on some type of base. The artificial Pokemon let out a cry pecking at Tony.

"Have you decided what you're going to name it?" 

"The species or just this one?" Tony pats the Pokemon in question's head.

"Both."

"The species I was thinking of naming Porygon, just a little corruption of polygon, which it’s made of. This little one I was thinking of Pollyanna or some other gender-neutral name, cause I didn't program in genders."

Rhodey thought for a few seconds, "How about naming it, Presley? It goes with the fact that you named your Umbreon Freddy."

Tony nodded as the Porygon gave a happy sound. "You like the name, Presley?" The Porygon nodded and Tony sighed. "Then you are the first Porygon whose name is Presley."

They put Presley into a Pokeball and tucked the small pile of floppy disks into Tony’s bag before heading back to the dorms. Over the next few weeks Tony advocates for the allowance of Presley into the competition and after the Pokemon Biology Professor gets in contact with his colleagues about it; it is decided that the sixteen-year-old has created the first artificial Pokemon. 

When the competition came and went Tony came out in first place, but his father didn't pay any attention to it. Even when Tony had to go register the creation with the government Howard Stark didn't show up. No Howard Stark was too busy trying to find Captain America in the Arctic. Instead, his godmother and butler helped him through the registration process for Porygon.


End file.
